


Daemon AU

by SevenCorvus



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury did not blink an eye, as the hawk daemon flew around the room before landing on his shoulder, talons gripping tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daemon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon's prompt: Fury/Clint/Coulson, Daemon AU, for the [3-sentence fic meme on tumblr](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/post/46575321698/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me). I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Fury did not blink an eye, as the hawk daemon flew around the room before landing on his shoulder, talons gripping tightly. The wolf crouched at his feet glanced up, meeting the piercing yellow eyed gaze for a long moment, before focusing her attention elsewhere, neither daemon saying a word, though in truth they did not need to, such was their connection. The hawk stayed there for several minutes, looking around the room at the agents carefully paying them no attention, long since used to such sights; then the daemon flew off, no doubt to give Coulson the same careful assessment.


End file.
